princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Charm:Govern
The Govern Charm controls supernatural powers and those who posess them. Champions and Graces have affinity for it. Reflected Light (Govern 1) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Wits Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 scene You gain the benefits of the Unseen Sense merit for any use of a supernatural ability within 10 x Inner Light yards. The simple presence of a being with magical powers does not register to your new sense, but you will notice any power such beings use. You may roll Wits + Occult reflexively on sensing a power in use. If it springs from the Light, success identifies it correctly. For powers not of the Light, though, success only identifies the type of being who used it, and only as similar to powers you have sensed before. (For example, all uses of vampire Disciplines detect as "vampire powers", and a Princess can tell they aren't the powers Darklings get; but the sense won't tell her she faces a vampire, unless she has sensed a vampire's powers before and identified the vampire as such.) Upgrade: Sensitive Double the range of your Unseen Sense, to 20 x Inner Light yards. Upgrade: Dark-attuned (Tempesta 1) You recognize individual powers springing directly from the Darkness; the Umbrae and Caligines of Darklings are easily identified, if you have experienced them before. The ST may rule that other supernatural entities draw powers from the Darkness, and you can identify any such powers. Gold Abhors Ebon (Govern 2) Action: Permanent The force of your will banishes ghosts, spirits, demons, and other possessing or haunting entities. When you attempt an abjuration or exorcism (see the World of Darkness core book, pp. 213-214) you may add an Invocation to your dice pool, and your Belief and skills do not affect it. If your opponent forces you to lose Willpower, you may spend Wisps instead of Willpower on a 1-to-1 basis. In addition, the following dice bonuses and penalties apply, based on the entity: *+3: The entity was never human, and is anathema to reality (Abyssal entities) *+2: You know the entity's real name. *+1: The entity was never human, but is not anathema to reality (Strix, spirits); or was human, but thinks nothing like a human (Darklings and Mnemosyne) *0: The entity was once human, and still thinks in somewhat human ways (Ghost using Possession, Vampire with Dominate 5, Amonajaku) *-2: The entity is human, and thinks like a human (Thaumaturges, Psychics, Mages, Witches) *-5: The entity is purely mundane and technological/biological (Cymothoa sanguinaria) You may also add an Invocation to attempts to suppress Taint, and your Belief and skills no longer affect those either. Upgrade: Brilliant During an abjuration or exorcism, you may spend 1 Wisp to add your Inner Light as a bonus to 1 roll. Upgrade: Friendly (Legno 1) You may use abjuration to befriend the entities subject to it, instead of banishing them. Failure and dramatic failure have the same effect as a normal abjuration. On a success, the entity takes a penalty of your Legno on any attempt to harm you or anyone under your declared protection, and you add your Legno to any attempt to persuade the entity or understand it, until the following day. On an extraordinary success, the entity cannot harm you or your friends at all until the following day, and you double the bonus on interactions with it. Upgrade: Caustic (Tempesta 1) During an abjuration or exorcism, you may take resistant damage to add bonuses. 1 bashing damage gives +1 to one roll; 1 lethal damage gives +3 to 1 roll, or +1 to all rolls of an exorcism. Light Over All (Govern 2) Action: Instant and contested, Inner Light + Intimidation vs. Resolve + supernatural advantage Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 scene You order someone with powers not of the Light to leave your presence. If you win the contest with your target, he becomes irrationally afraid of you for the duration; treat this as the Phobia derangement. The target must have a major supernatural template, and must not be a Princess. Upgrade: Brilliant Cost: +1 Wisp If you win the contest, the target is profoundly shaken; your presence induces the Hysteria derangement. Upgrade: Fearsome (Lacrima 2) Cost: + Belief 6 sin Mortals and other Princesses become valid targets. Light's Riposte (Govern 2, Fuego 1) Action: Reactive and resisted, Inner Light + Occult - target's Stamina Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: instant If you are aware of a supernatural effect being used on you, and you can see its source, you may punish him for his temerity. For each success rolled, the target takes 1 bashing damage. Upgrade: Lethal (Fuego 2) Cost: +1 Wisp Your rebuke grows harsher; for each success rolled, the target takes 1 lethal damage. Beacon to Magic (Govern 3, Legno 2) Action: Instant and contested, Inner Light + Persuasion vs. Resolve + supernatural advantage Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 scene The Hopeful believe that all powers come, ultimately, from the Light; with this Charm, you call to another with power. If you win the contest with your target, he is irrationally attracted to you for the duration; treat this as the Philia derangement (see sidebar.) The target must have a major supernatural template, and must not be a Princess. Upgrade: Brilliant Cost: +1 Wisp The obsession dominates the target's mind while it lasts; treat this as the Mania derangement. Ofuda (Govern 3, Terra 1) Action: 10 minutes of full concentration, Inner Light + Persuasion Cost: 1 Wisp Duration: 1 scene You imbue an object with the power to repel a type of supernatural beings. You choose the type of being repelled when casting Ofuda. As long as the ward lasts, any being of that type must roll Resolve + Composure - your successes to come nearer than 2x your Inner Light in yards to the imbued object, and any being of that type who is that close when you use the Charm must make the same roll or leave the area by the most direct route. Any being failing this roll who is trapped within the ward takes a penalty of your successes on all his actions. If the imbued object is destroyed, the Charm ends. Upgrade: Lasting (Terra 2+) Stacks, up to 4; Cost: +1-4 Wisps; Duration: 1/2/4/8 x Inner Light hours The imbued object wards the area for a long time. The first purchase of this upgrade extends the Charm's duration to your Inner Light in hours, if you spend 1 more Wisp. Each subsequent purchase allows spending 1 more Wisp to double the duration. You may purchase the upgrade up to your Terra - 1 times. You Shall Not Return (Govern 4, Fuego 3) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Intimidation Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower Duration: successes in turns It is a sad fact, the number of monsters in the World of Darkness. But what better to cure the darkness than Light? Sometimes salvation requires that sin be excised. : Dramatic Failure: You merely open yourself up for another blow. You lose Defence for the next action. : Failure: The glimmer in your eyes is nothing more than a glimmer. : Success: Closing your eyes, a slight hint of melancholy appears on your face, as if you regret what must be done. When you open them again, they are glimpses into the sun; white, burning and pure, judging and seeking. For the duration, all individuals who can see you, and have innate supernatural talents from any source apart from the Light, take one point of damage and a cumulative -1 penalty to all rolls that require sight, which remains in full until the damage heals. The first point of damage is lethal; the rest are bashing. This power reaches into Twilight, even if you cannot see beings there; all it requires is that they see you. The damage is done based on the aura; if the target has some way of concealing their aura so that it is identical to that of a mortal, they escape damage. This affects all supernaturals, regardless of source, morality, or possible alliance with you; if their gifts are not from the Light, they will be blinded by it. : Exceptional Success: Any target who takes 5 or more points of damage from one activation suffers from the Blind Flaw until the damage is healed, and likely suffers permanent vision damage, even after the damage has healed. I am Become Light (Govern 5, Fuego 4) Action: Instant, Inner Light + Resolve Cost: 3 Wisps, 1 Willpower Duration: 1 scene Your Regalia shifts into garments of pure Light, flowing cloth of sunlight, and garbed like this with a pure heart, you may walk among things not of the light, and know that they are the ones at the disadvantage. : Dramatic Failure: Your phylactery shatters, and you revert to mundane form. The normal procedures for obtaining a new phylactery must be followed. : Failure: White light scintillates from your clothes, but there is no further effect. : Success: You go through a second transformation, your normal Regalia replaced with ones of even greater purity. The shift releases a burst of the Light that burns away magics alien to it; all supernatural powers not of the Light currently extant within a radius of Inner Light + successes yards immediately end, if the successes for their activation were less than your successes. Powers that did not require activation remain intact. Further, for the duration, the following rules apply within a radius of Inner Light + successes yards of your person: : The area is illuminated by true sunlight, acting as such for all mystical purposes; a vampire will take aggravated damage as long as he remains there. : All supernatural powers not of the Light take a penalty equal to your successes on their activation rolls. Powers that do not have an activation roll are not affected, but anyone benefiting from one or more such powers suffers a -1 penalty to all rolls. : Creatures of the Darkness must pass a Resolve + Composure roll, penalised by your successes, or flee to the nearest Tainted area. If they get to such a place within a scene, they will attempt to return to the Tainted World. : Exceptional Success: The extra successes are their own reward. Purgation (Govern 5, Tempesta 4) Action: Extended, Inner Light + Resolve (5 minutes/roll, threshold = total Taint) Cost: 1 resistant lethal damage/roll, 2 Wisps Duration: permanent You invoke the power of the Queen of Storms to scour away the Darkness with your blood. To use Purgation, you cut yourself and drip fresh blood onto the focus of a Tainted area. As it touches the focus, the blood catches fire, burning and corroding the focus. Each time you drain enough blood to take 1 lethal damage, make an activation roll; when you accumulate as many successes as the sum of the area's Taints, the area loses 1 dot of Taint. You must continue bleeding until you reach the threshold -- if you stop before then, all your work is wasted.